Dinner Diaster
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru plan to have dinner with Sesshomaru's parents who are also Rin's grandparents. But a certain toad imp plans to ruin it. Will Rin and Sess catch the culprit? Or will Jaken ruin the dinner? Don't own Inuyasha. Hope you enjoy!


Dinner Diaster

Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru plan to have dinner with Inutashio, Izayoi and Inuyasha. But, Jaken is planning to make it the worst dinner ever! Can Rin and Sesshomaru find out who's pulling the pranks and stage a comeback? Or will Jaken prevail?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin and Sesshomaru are planning to have dinner with Sesshomaru's parents who are also Rin's grandparents: Inutashio, Izayoi and Inuyasha. But, little do they know that a certain toad imp is planning to ruin the dinner like last time but they didn't know it was Jaken that pulled the pranks last time. For dinner, Rin took care of the deserts while Sesshomaru tackled the dinner dishes. While Rin and Sesshomaru were finding clothes to wear for tonight, Jaken snuck out of his room to put his plan into ready position. First, he placed a little cage on the chandeler, inside it was a frog. Jaken knew that the cage door slid up so he tied some string to the door, placed through a hole and then, rested the end of the string on the balcony rail.

Next, he poured a bag full of worms into the spagetthi sauce with a smirk. Then, he placed a little garter snake into Rin's chocolate pudding. Then, he was finished...NOT!!!! He placed a whoopie cushion in Inuyasha's regular chair. Jaken was finally done and all he could do was wait. "Hehehehe! They'll never find out it's me!" Jaken giggled. Then it was finally time for dinner and for Sesshomaru's parents (Rin's grandparents) to arrive. Izayoi came with a pink and white kimono on and with a rose pin in her long raven hair. Inutashio came with a black robe and silver pants and black shoes on. Inuyasha had his usual red outfit on. Red robe with a white shirt under it and red pants and black sandals on. "Grandma! Grandpa! I'm so glad you came!" Rin said coming down with a pink and beige kimono on. She had her raven hair in a ponytail. Inutashio and Izayoi both hugged their granddaughter. "Look at you. You look like a fine young lady! You look like me when I was little!" Izayoi giggled.

"Ok, everyone! Let's eat!" Rin announced. "Yea! I'm starving!" Inuyasha said. When Inuyasha sat down...the whoopie cushion went off! Everyone stared at him like he really farted. Inuyasha dug under his seat and pulled out the cushion and pulled it out and flung it into the living room. Then, everyone sat down. Sesshomaru grabbed the bowl of spagetthi and the sauce which contained the worms. When Rin dipped the ladle into the sauce, the worms crawled up the ladle and inched closer to Rin's hand! The girls screamed. "WORMS!!!! EWWWW!!!" they squealed. Upstairs, Jaken was laughing quietly. "Phase one complete!" he giggled. Back downstairs, the girls were recovering from their "heart attacks". "How did those worms get into the pot in the first place?" Inuyasha asked. "Who knows? Oh well. Let's get to desert and I whipped my special desert...chocolate pudding!" Rin said placing the bowl on the table. "Wow, Rin! You did good!" Inutashio said laughing.

"Thanks, grandpa! Dig in!" Rin said smiling. Inutashio dipped his spoon in when the garter snake popped up. Inutashio dropped his spoon in surprise and the girls screamed once more. Inuyasha plucked out the snake and took it outside. He placed it on the ground and the snake slithered away and then, Inuyasha went back inside. Meanwhile, Jaken snuck out of his room and went to the balcony to where the string was resting on the balcony which led to the frog cage. He pulled on it and then the door opened. The frog hopped out and then...SPLAT! Right into the pudding! The pudding went everywhere! Some of it got on everyone and the rest was on the table. Then, they heard Jaken laughing in his room. A smirk was on Sesshomaru's face. "What is it, Dad?" Rin asked wiping some of the pudding off her kimono.

"If he can play tricks on us, then we can play one, too. Inuyasha, do you still have your pet tarantula?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yea. Why?" Inuyasha asked. "I have an idea," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Later that night, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru snuck into Jaken's room to see Jaken asleep. Inuyasha took out his nonvenomous pet tarantula, Syia, and placed it on Jaken's bed and both boys snuck back out and closed the door.

Next morning...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TARANTULA!!!!!" Jaken screamed. Downstairs, Rin was squealing with laughter and Sesshomaru was smirking. "You know what they say: Revenge is sweet," Sesshomaru said. "You got that right!" Rin laughed.

**THE END!!!!!**


End file.
